Devil in Disguise
by FearIsHowIFall
Summary: Eric's and Sookie's future is set...so it seems. When a new waitress come to town the question will be answered...who will resist the tempation of a devil when the package is so seductive? Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. So please don't sue me, I am poor & make no $$$ from this!! Everyone else in this story belongs to me.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**: To THE Southernlady23 for all her hard work in getting this ready for your reading enjoyment. Julie- thank you for all the hours of hand holding as you walked me line by line through all of this. I promise to learn…really I do. I would also like to give a thanks to Ecantadora for her help when the words just wouldn't come for the summary. :)

* * *

**SETTING**: Devil in Disguise takes place roughly after book 8. Most plot lines have remained the same up until and after the summit. However, Sookie did not bond with Eric. At the summit Sookie ended up drinking from Andre, who still died exactly as he did in the books, so she is a free agent- so to speak. (A.N.: Bailan is pronounced Bay-lan- like land without the "d" sound.)

***************  
**SHREVEPORT, LA  
4 PM Thursday**

***************

Bailan McGregor thanked the latest truck driver to give her a ride as she climbed down from the cab of the rumbling truck with her bag in tow. She looked around, taking in her first glimpse of Shreveport. It looked like any other city she had ever been in, with the exception of the river boat casinos she had passed on the way into town.

Looking down the street, she spotted the motel she had been pointed to when she had inquired about a cheap place to stay. She slung her backpack higher as she walked in that direction, her sole worldly possessions contained in the pack. Bailan approached the run down building apprehensively.

_Well, I asked for cheap, _she thought, walking into the front door. A haggard looking woman got up to greet her with an appraising look and a scowl.

"Money up front," the clerk said as a greeting. Bailan pulled her wallet from the outside pocket of her backpack. She saw the rate sheet on the counter as she pulled her money from inside the wallet.

This small amount of bills represented all of her tangible worth in the world- once it was gone… _I'm not going to think about that now, _she thought. She quickly counted the bills, sliding the majority of the money across the counter. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that the last ten dollars left in her hand had to feed her until she could find a job.

"I'll need your ID." The clerk looked the Texas driver's license over. "Bailan McGregor. Don't think I've heard that name before."

Bailan attempted a weak smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes. She flicked her long, brown hair out of her face. Three days of travel had left her dirty, tired, and hungry. Right now, all she wanted was a bath and a bed.

"Ma'am, you don't know where I can get the classified ads by any chance?" Bailan asked as she was handed her ID back.

"New in town are you?" The clerk looked behind her. "No one joining you in the room? You're not one of 'those' kinds of girls… are you?"

"No, ma'am." Bailan felt her cheeks blush. _Definitely not one of those kinds of girls,_ she thought to herself.

"The name's not ma'am- it's Mrs. Colton. Here, you can have mine. I'm done with it." The clerk looked marginally less suspicious of Bailan as she handed her the paper and room key.

"Thank you."

"Money's due by 2:00 p.m. Saturday or you get checked out of here courtesy of the Shreveport Sheriff's Department." Dismissing the young girl, Mrs. Colton promptly turned her back and began watching the small TV again. Bailan exited and started to walk around the outside of the building to find her room. She had three days to find a job and some money.

The mechanical grating sound of a dump truck lifting a dumpster drew her attention. It appeared to be emptying the trash for a building right across the street from the motel. _Fangtasia: The Bar with a Bite_, the awning read. _What a crazy name is that for a bar? _she wondered. Just then, her eyes immediately fixated on a sign hanging on the bar's blacked out window. It was the solution to all her present monetary problems- HELP WANTED.

She couldn't help the spurt of excitement that flowed through her. With renewed hope, Bailan found her room and rushed to take a much needed shower. Taking her only extra pair of clothes to change into and putting them on, she quickly fixed her face with the dwindling supply of makeup she had left.

_Well, I'm not interviewing for a CEO position, I guess this will have to do, _she thought, viewing her dark blue jeans and white button up shirt in the small bathroom mirror. Her hair was neatly contained in a wet ponytail that was drying slowly in the high humidity of Shreveport.

Rummaging through her backpack, Bailan made sure she had her ID, social security card, and birth certificate all in her wallet before she grabbed her room key and left the room. She went down the back of the motel a little ways then crossed the street to the bar where she found the door locked.

_No, this can't be happening! This is the perfect place to work at- it's within walking distance. Great! Just another item to add to my 'life sucks' list, _she practically screamed in her head. Frustrated, she kicked the metal door. The unexpected force of the kick shook the door on its hinge.

The woman who opened the door had the typical bar fly look that Bailan had seen countless times before. She dressed well below her age in a pair of cut off shorts that barely covered her spider veined legs and a Fangtasia tank top that did little to hide her silicone breasts that threatened to fall out. Her skin showed the wear and tear of a life spent drinking and any number of other things.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to knock down the door?" Ginger opened the door to find a girl standing there with a startled look on her face.

_Whoa, did I do that? _Bailan wondered.

"I'm sorry. I was just…um…yah, well I saw that you are hiring. What kind of position are you hiring for?"

"It's for a waitressing position. Are you looking for work?" Ginger asked Bailan.

"Yes, I am. Could I maybe fill out an application and speak to the manager?"

"Come sit down at the bar, I'll get you a packet to fill out." Ginger led Bailan to the bar and looked under the cash register to find the application packet. She slid it across to Bailan, along with a pen.

The application was the generic type Bailan had filled out any number of times in the past. It asked all the same general questions she answered in no time at all. She mentally prepared herself for the harder questions that would come during the interview and after. There were sure to be questions about her past, and Bailan just wasn't sure how to answer those yet. She couldn't rationally answer them for herself even.

She realized she hadn't even looked around the bar, until after she was done filling out the application. The lights were on, so the black paint showed every flaw the place held. The floor also showed how dirty it truly was- no matter how much it got mopped. She had worked in her share of bars and knew they were designed to only look right under the strategic dark lighting that was created to add to the night club ambience.

The color scheme was red and black with _Fangtasia _placed in various places throughout. The name still seemed a little odd. Slowly other details came to Bailan. She noticed the sign which read 'No Biting on the Premises Allowed.' It was entirely possible this wasn't your average neighborhood hangout. She glanced over at the woman who had let her in earlier.

"What kind of bar is this exactly?" Bailan asked.

"Vampire." Bailan was startled when the answer came from behind her. Bailan swung around to see a blonde walking towards her. Bailan didn't know how she knew, but this was not a regular human approaching her. The new woman looked like any other well dressed business woman on the outside, but something else screamed predator to Bailan.

"I see you have filled out an application. I have a moment available. I will interview you now. I am Pam, half owner of the bar." Bailan handed the application to the blonde and stood there while Pam read it over. She became uncomfortable when she noticed Pam had looked away from the paper and focused her attention on her body.

Pam's ardent gaze trailed over the young woman. Her application said she was 22, but she could easily pass for 17 or 18 with that innocent face. She did have a nice body underneath those horrendous clothes. Pam took in her tight blue jeans, country girl button up shirt, and worn cowboy boots.

"Your name is Bailan? That's a usual name. Does it mean anything?"

"I wouldn't know. It was the name given to me."

"Ooh that sounds so mysterious, and I do love a good mystery." Pam's eyes glittered as if a nice big juicy steak had been placed in front of her.

"Well there's not much of a mystery, ma'am." Bailan took a step backwards, uncomfortable, from the woman's gaze. "The people who found me brought me to the police. I was abandoned as a newborn."

"Your past jobs in your application are located in Texas. Are you from Texas? You are not running from problems with the law are you?" Pam sniffed the air delicately, which confused Bailan.

_Did I remember to put on deodorant?_ Bailan wondered.

"No problems with the law, ma'am. Boy problems," Bailan replied cryptically with a blush. She was glad Pam hadn't questioned her further on her birth, but it was almost worse she wanted to know how she had come to be here.

"Shame. Of course you'd be that kind of girl." Bailan couldn't be sure but she thought she'd just been hit on in a roundabout way by a lesbian vampire. By the looks she was getting from Pam and her comments, it was clear Pam was batting for the other team.

Since it was better to err on the side of caution, Bailan pretended not to notice the comments, "Pardon me, ma'am?"

"It's Pam." Her predatory look was gone- her stare was all business again. "Now I have to ask. You seem like this is not your usual type of bar, so why would you even want to work here?"

"You're right. This isn't my thing, but I need a job, desperately, and you are hiring. At this point I would do anything for work."

"Anything, Bailan? You will work at a bar serving vampires blood- knowing that every time you walk by they are thinking about drinking your blood instead of the imitation you are giving them?"

Bailan didn't even pause before answering. "Yes. For the right amount of money everyone has a price."

"Our waitresses tend to do very well for themselves. However, most of them are here for the opportunity to serve us in every way." Pam looked her over again. _She could be stunning under all of those country bumpkin clothes she covers herself with_, Pam thought to herself. "Do you think you can fit the part?"

"I've spent my entire life blending into my surroundings. I had to adapt to whoever I was living with in order to fit in. I can adapt to anything you want me to."

Pam thought over her words for a moment, then walked to the till in the bar. She pulled out some cash and handed it across the bar to Bailan who looked at her skeptically.

"This is an advance on your first check so you better last at least two weeks. Go to this store and ask to talk to the owner, her name is Gwynn- tell her you need to be dressed for my approval. I expect you here by sunset tomorrow night."

"I got the job?"

"On a trial basis. Don't fuck up."

Bailan smiled and took a step back. In her excitement she hadn't heard the person walk up behind her and she felt her body crash into a hard, rock pillar. She turned to see what she had bumped into and found her gaze traveling up a broad t-shirt clad chest up to a pair of arctic blue eyes attached to one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

Immediately, Bailan sensed that same predatory vibe as she got from Pam. This was a new feeling for her, something she had never sensed before, of course, Mr. Gorgeous was a vampire too.

"Excuse me. I should have paid better attention. I'm Bailan." She was talking too quickly, but she couldn't seem to stop. Bailan stretched out her hand for a friendly shake. The tall vampire looked at the hand distastefully and walked around Bailan without a word.

"Are you hiring just anyone who comes off the street, Pam?" he said, ignoring Bailan further.

"Bailan, this is Eric." Pam ignored her master's comments and moved to stand by the young girl, helping to bring down her outstretched hand, shaking her head at Bailan, letting her know vampires don't shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Eric. Do you work here too?" _What an asshole_, she thought. _But I have to work with him, so I better keep that feeling to myself. I don't want to ruffle any feathers on the day I get hired_.

She figured he was the bartender since he had a liquor bottle in each hand. _Well, he's not a total loss, at least he's got a nice ass_, she thought as he stood in front of her. _Among other things_…

His being the bartender meant she would have some eye candy to look at every time she needed to go to the bar for more drinks.

"At times," he answered her with a small smirk.

"Well I should go. See ya'll tomorrow." Bailan turned and took the information on the store from Pam and hurried out- feeling the weight of the two vampire's stares on her back as she walked away.

"Is that my new waitress?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"She doesn't look like much, but she smells delicious."

"If there is one thing I know, it is human women. Based on her answers in the interview, I can assure you won't be disappointed."

"Well, now that sounds promising. However, if it doesn't work out I may make you hire men from now on." Eric walked away before Pam could comment. He was skeptical, but he agreed that Pam had an eye for finding beautiful women. He thought at least it would be amusing to play with the innocent country girl-she'd scare easy.

******

The following afternoon, Bailan sat at the little dining table in her motel room with her remaining makeup and hair supplies scattered all around. Her hair was washed and styled in big waves and she was just finishing up the dramatic eye makeup. She eyed the clothes lying on the bed again. She'd never paid so much for something that covered so little. She had always purchased clothes for their functionality and longevity, not for their appeal on her body.

When she finished applying on her makeup, she took her time putting on her new clothes. There were a few other outfits she had purchased, but the store owner, Gwynn, insisted she wear this outfit first for Pam. She took one last look in the mirror. She had never known she could look like this.

A woman stood looking back at her- whereas before she always looked like a teenager. Since she only had to cross the street, she made it to work just as the sun was setting. Bailan took one last nervous inventory of her outfit before she walked back into Fangtasia. It was almost opening, so only the lights needed to set the mood were on.

It looked almost sensual inside, and Bailan felt better about the clothing. Two other women were looking Bailan over and their looks were faintly hostile. She didn't know how, but she knew these women were just human and not vampire. Their clothes were not as tight or risqué but she guessed Gwynn had dressed her with the same general idea.

Bailan didn't let the women's reactions get to her, their reactions were the same she had gotten countless times over the years. She was an outsider, even to the other orphans, all growing up. She would stay with a family for a few months and then would be shipped back to the system. Each time the family couldn't say why, only that she made them uncomfortable.

"Don't you just look- edible. Bailan, if I didn't know your fantastic scent I wouldn't have recognized you." Pam walked around her slowly talking in every detail. "Gwynn is very good. Although no matter how good the clothes, it's your body that makes them so sexy. It's a shame you waste all this on such an unworthy creature as the human male." Pam was smug as she took another look at her new hire.

Bailan's hair which had previously looked mousy brown in a ponytail, was now curled around her face and shoulders in heavy auburn waves. The body concealing jeans and blouse from yesterday were replaced by a revealing miniskirt and matching corset, all in black.

Pam was surprised at the ample cleavage of such a thin girl. She was thin, but her muscle tone hinted at a past of heavy athletics. She was several inches taller then yesterdays 5'6", due to the knee high black stiletto boots that did amazing things to Bailan's legs. The country bumpkin was going to grab some attention alright.

"We open in a few minutes, so let me show you where you will be and what you need to know." Pam turned and Bailan followed her. It was her turn to observe her boss now. Bailan thought Pam had an alter ego too. Yesterday, she wore a blue power suit and today she was decked out like every stereotype that Hollywood had perpetuated before the vampire's Great Reveal. It didn't take long for Pam to explain everything before she headed to the door to start letting the customers in for the night.

Before her first table filled, she as able to catch sight of the bartender, Eric, as he grabbed something off the bar and walked to the back. He was wearing black jeans and black button up shirt. The dark colors set off his pale complexion and golden blonde hair to perfection.

"The master wouldn't approve of you standing here gawking and not working," one of the other waitresses said as she stood next to Bailan.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bailan." Bailan smiled warmly at the girl.

"Harmony," she replied and walked away.

Bailan shrugged it off and went to work. It took a little getting used to serving the synthetic blood, but she was proud of how fast she got over it. At one point, she was standing next to Harmony waiting for the drinks, when she noticed the empty throne.

"What's with the throne?" she asked Harmony who rolled her eyes.

"That's where the master sits," she huffed.

"Who?" Bailan asked.

"God, whatever rock you crawled out from under you should go back." Harmony grabbed her last drink and walked away leaving Bailan staring at her with her mouth wide open.

Some time later, Bailan was running drinks when she saw Eric beckoning to her. If you could call a little eyebrow raise beckoning, but Bailan understood he wanted to see her. She had wondered where he went as she hadn't seen him behind the bar, but figured he had not been scheduled for the night after all when she noticed another female work behind the bar all night. She approached the throne with caution; she didn't want her bosses catching her going up there. However, she felt compelled to talk to the hot vampire.

His nostrils flared slightly as she approached. She had noticed this happening throughout the night around the vampires. No one had said she stunk so she took it as a compliment on her scent.

"I knew I caught your scent, but I would not have recognized you. Quite the change from yesterday," he said as he leaned casually in his chair.

"Should you be sitting here?" Bailan asked nervously, his scrutiny made her nervous in the way a girl got when she knew she was being admired by a man she was attracted to. He made her feel like she was standing naked in front everyone in the room. "Won't the boss, eh, master get mad?"

Eric was shocked that she still didn't know who he was. He couldn't help looking her over again. Pam definitely knew how to pick them.

"You know the saying about the cat being away and the mice playing? Want to play with me, Bailan?" He watched as she blushed hotly.

"I think I should get back to my tables. Bye, Eric. Make sure to steer clear of any mouse traps. There are some traps you just can't wiggle out of." She smiled at him and her green eyes sparkled with mischief.

_The fun I will have with this one,_ he thought as he watched her make her way deeper into the crowd.

Once the bar finally closed, Bailan hurried to perform her closing duties before she collapsed at a table to do her closing paperwork. Her feet were throbbing as she sat and totaled her credit card slips and cash payments.

The other waitresses still hadn't spoken to her and they were keeping to themselves. This suited Bailan just fine. She wasn't here to make friends- she was here for the money. She gathered her paperwork and waited for her name to be called.

"The master will see you now," Harmony stopped by the table to say.

"Where?"

Harmony huffed and pointed to the hallway where the employee locker room was located.

"He owns this bar. His office is through there."

Tiredly, Bailan got up and made her way down the hallway. It was all dark except for a lone doorway- she walked up and peered inside to see Pam standing beside Eric, who was seated at a large wooden desk. She spotted an executive name plate on his desk which read _Eric Northman_.

_Clearly not a bartender, _she thought bitterly. Bailan's feet hurt and she was tired, and all she wanted was a good strong drink and a bed, even if that bed was a scratchy hard mattress and sheets at the motel across the street.

Bailan was embarrassed and angry. She considered herself a smart person. This vampire in front of her had made her feel stupid. The embarrassment faded and the anger took center stage. He had played with her. She strode into the office without waiting for an invitation. Her anger increased as she was ignored by both vampires.

"Pam, I believe the new girl is angry about something." Eric addressed Pam without looking up. He could almost feel it coming off of Bailan. _Interesting._ _The country Miss has a temper, _he thought. It made it all the more fun to have run his little charade out.

"It appears so. It looks good on her though," Pam replied and Eric finally looked up. Pam was right. She looked almost dangerous. This human was turning out to be downright entertaining.

"I am in this room, you can address me," Bailan all but growled. She was unreasonably mad and she chalked that up to being tired, hungry, and sore.

"You can be sure we know you are here. That delicious scent of yours is even better in your anger. Whether or not we address you or not is our prerogative. What has you all fired up?"

"You," Bailan spat. "You treated me like an idiot."

"How could I have done that when we've barely talked before now?"

"You let me go on thinking you were a bartender. I guess you'll expect me to call you master as well?"

Somehow he didn't find that as appealing as he usually did. He'd have her subservient before him eventually, but not in the way that she was expecting. He smirked at the thought.

_Bailan, you have just sealed a deal with the devil, _Pam thought. Bailan had no chance of getting away from Eric with her skin unbroken, now that the gauntlet had been thrown.

"While that has certain appeal to it, I don't expect you to call me master. I introduced myself as Eric, you may call me that."

"Mr. Northman suits me just fine, thank you," Bailan told him as she handed over her paperwork. She was ready to be in a hot bath. "Will I be on the schedule tomorrow night?" She addressed her question to Pam. Pam looked at Eric so quickly, Bailan didn't pick up on the silent conversation. Eric gave his consent.

"It depends. Did you make the kind of money you would do anything for?" Pam asked referring to their interview conversation. Bailan smiled and laughed. It changed her entire face from the anger that had clouded it before.

"Maybe not enough to do anything, but enough to make it worth my while to come back and do it again. Besides, I owe you two weeks."

"Yes, you do," Pam responded with a slight smile of her own. Bailan turned and left without a word to Eric.

"You like that human," he said to Pam.

"No more than you, and probably for the same reasons." Eric smiled at her answer- she was right. Perhaps Bailan could offer some distraction while he figured out his complicated situation with Sookie.

*****

Sighing in bliss, Bailan slid into the hot bath water she had just drawn. Her life was a crazy mess right now but at this moment all her problems seemed so far away. At least she had made enough tips to put some food in her stomach and pay for another couple of nights at the motel. Perhaps tips would be even better the next night, since it was Saturday.

In the lonely little bathroom, she thought about the scene in Eric's office. She had been closer to losing control tonight than she had since that awful night back in Houston, a year ago. She didn't think she was capable of killing a vampire. If she would've lost control tonight she didn't think they would have wasted even one second to kill her.

She would have to use even more caution. Sleep was starting to claim her, but there was one more thing she needed to do before she could allow herself that luxury. After draining the water in the tub, Bailan put on a worn out Metallica t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She didn't even bother with shoes as she made her way to the reception desk. This time there was an older man on duty. He looked her over with a criticizing eye. Clearly, he was curious about this young looking girl walking into his office just after sunrise.

"I'm Bailan. I'm in room 104. I need to pay for two more nights."

"Hmm," he grunted as he took the money she handed to him.

"I'll need a receipt showing I've paid until Monday." Bailan was skeptical of the man. The man huffed, but wrote the receipt and handed it to Bailan. He promptly turned his back and ignored her. She took the paper and went back to her room.

The red digital 7:45 AM blared out of the ancient bedside clock as she slid into the scratchy sheets. She would just have to get used to her temporary situation. She would work as many hours as possible for the next two weeks, saving as much as she could. Once she paid Pam back the advancement, she was gone. She would leave Shreveport far behind her. Sleep claimed her in moments and she didn't stir until nearly seven that evening- feeling so much better when she woke.

*****

Bailan repeated her hair and makeup routine from the day before. _I have to go get some more makeup, _Bailan thought as she bleakly looked at her meager supply. Bailan looked at the second outfit that Gwynn had sold her the day she had gone shopping. A pair of black leather pants, that fit like a second skin, and a top that was a deep black- red low cut halter top. The top stopped just before her midriff. She had one last outfit, but she wasn't quite ready for that one just yet.

To her inexperienced eyes, she thought she looked like a dominatrix. This effect was increased when she added the black stiletto boots from the night before over the pants and laced them up. She didn't have all that much experience with sex and she had never seen a dominatrix, but she pictured them as looking like this. Judging by the growing darkness outside it was time to work, so she grabbed her wallet and walked across the street to Fangtasia.

When Bailan walked into the employee break room, Harmony was in there finishing up her excessive makeup. The older woman's eyes roamed over Bailan. Harmony rolled her eyes and Bailan hid a smile. _What the hell, I know I look hot._ Bailan walked out of the room without saying a word to Harmony and got to work.

*****

Bailan knew when Pam and Eric walked into the bar later in the evening, the whole atmosphere changed. It was like the two of them brought a new sense of intimacy. They made a show of walking around letting the humans see them, in all their vampire glory. Bailan laughed to herself. _I guess when you have it, you know it._

Fangtasia got busier as the night went on, and Bailan hustled to keep up with the pace. She enjoyed being busy- it made everything else fade out of her mind. Returning from the bar with a tray full of drinks, she was knocked off balance by two human fangbangers who were trying to impress the amused vampiress they were accompanying.

Bailan bent down to begin picking up the mess of glass before anyone could step on it. The two men, who from appearances seemed to be identical twins, continued their pushing match above her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of movement as Eric moved with his incredible speed to break things up. The two fangbangers looked terrified and the vampiress lost all amusement at Eric's lethal look.

_So, he is a powerful as he looks, _Bailan mused as she watched everyone shrink back from him.

"Thalia, are these two with you?" Eric questioned.

"This is Brody and Gentry. They are my amusement tonight." Thalia told Eric with one of her most charming smiles. "They are just so excitable, in all the right ways."

"I believe we have spoken about your conduct in the past. Having brawls in my club is not what I would consider good behavior."

Gently, Bailan stood up and carried the tray of glass to the trash can closest by the back door. She didn't want to interrupt the conversation going on between the two vampires.

_They don't pay me enough for this shit. Let someone else can clean up the synthetic blood and alcohol, _she figured as she started to throw the glass debris away. She was careful to hold the tray away from her body, to keep the liquid from pouring onto her clothes.

Her tray tipped slightly off balance and a broken True Blood bottle rolled off onto the carpeted floor, landing on the thick bottom and didn't shatter any further. She bent down to pick it up, and as she stood to drop the piece into the bin, the jagged edge sliced her thumb.

"Shit," she muttered and angrily dumped the remaining glass into the can. The blood was oozing now. She started to bring her thumb to her mouth when her wrist was suddenly snatched in a strong grip. She turned her head and looked into Eric's gaze.

"Mr. Northman…" She was cut off when he brought her finger to his own mouth.

"Allow me," he said with a husky voice and a devilish glint in his eyes. She felt a tingling sensation that went straight from her hand to her core, as he drew more blood from the tiny wound with the gentle suction of his mouth. She shivered when she felt the cool glide of his tongue on her sensitized skin.

_Why don't I find this scary or gross? Why is it turning me on? _Something stirred deep inside Bailan. A building arousal that was unfamiliar to her in the past.

Eric knew he had to stop; the tiny wound was already closing up. Her blood was the single most extraordinary thing he had tasted. The first taste of her reminded him of the distant memory of mead. She was bitter at first, but then the flavors melted on his tongue into a honey sweet finish. This girl was definitely not human. _Is she human at all?_ He had never tasted anything like her in all his existence, not even Sookie had such a distinct taste.

She gently began pulling her hand from his grip and he allowed her to take it back. Eric felt a jolt as her blood flowed throughout his body, making it feel like each nerve was alive with electricity. Even that tiny amount gave him a rush. _She is intoxicating. Fuck! I want more._

The urge to take her to his office and bury his fangs inside her was starting to take hold. The siren's call of her blood was overriding his better judgment. He was about to give into his most primal urges when they were interrupted.

"Eric."

He offered no verbal response, he only turned to look at his child with a feral growl.

"Forgive me, master, they are here," she informed him meekly and then promptly walked away.

"We will discuss this later, Bailan," he said as he willed his fangs to retract.

Bailan opened her mouth in mute shock at what had just happened. Before she could say 'Discuss what?' her hair swished around her, as Eric disappeared with a _whoosh_ from her sight.

Bailan managed to close her mouth and took a deep breath before she got back to work. Across the room, Harmony, had watched the entire scene with jealousy burning behind her brown eyes.

_The bitch likes to get her blood sucked? Maybe she'd like to get drained too?_ Harmony's dark thoughts festered as she watched Bailan go back to work. For the remainder of the night, Eric and Pam never came back out of the office.

*****

A little while later, Bailan walked up to the bar to pick up another order. Her body twitched inexplicably and her right arm began to sting. She looked down in surprise and saw the blood trickling from a thin cut across her bicep. Quickly looking around, she saw Harmony tossing a small razor blade- the kind used to open new inventory into the trash. Bailan slapped her free hand over the bleeding cut out of instinct.

As she walked, she noted several vampires were sniffing the air and turning to look towards her. Bailan rapidly made her way to the break room- she remembered seeing a first aid kit in there. It only took her a moment to locate the supplies. Eric's office was next door and she hoped he didn't get the scent of the blood through the closed doors- she really couldn't deal with him right now.

Bailan had to hurry and get back to her tables. _I'm not about to let that fangbanging whore cost me my job. _

Bailan was trying to tear open the small packet of Neosporin with her left hand and teeth when a gust of wind pushed her face first up against the wall. She couldn't see her attacker, but the lack of body heat and the rock hard strength meant vampire. The attacker squeezed her right arm tearing open the thin wound and causing more blood to flow out. Bailan couldn't keep in the whimper of pain. It felt as if he had ripped her arm completely open.

"I want to see you," a male voice hissed in her left ear. Disgusted, Bailan could feel his erection on her lower back. She was repulsed and felt the power inside her coming to life.

_No, not now Bailan. Control yourself, _she pleaded to herself.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you." She was more afraid of the darkness inside her than this vampire, at the moment.

"As if you could hurt me," he laughed darkly. She heard him fumbling to unzip his pants. She cringed when she felt him lick the line of blood that was trailing down her arm to her fingertips. When he kept squeezing her arm in his painful grip, the cut seemed to widen and bleed more freely.

Feeling him finally release his hardened erection from his pants, Bailan's fear and anger was set free and the vampire sailed across the break room crashing against the shelves. Bailan started shaking, the power within her was too much for her to control.

Instantly, the vampire got up with a malicious killing glint in her eyes.

"Someone who can fight back- how exciting." He lunged towards her. In one moment the vampire was lunging for her then faster than she could comprehend a gust of wind and a grunt of paint made her turn her head to see the vampire being pinned by the neck to the wall- Eric's eyes blazed murder, as he looked between the vampire and Bailan.

"Leave. NOW!"

Bailan went as fast as her shaky legs would carry her. As she exited, she noticed two other vampires standing just inside the door watching the scene unfold. One was a Hispanic male and the other a stern looking business woman.

Standing outside the door, Pam pointed Bailan to Eric's open office door. Pam followed behind her silently. They only had to wait a few moments before Eric walked into the office trailed by the other two vampires. Bailan was uncomfortable with all of the fangs being shown in the room. The door closed behind them with a menacing click. Pam and Bailan were seated on the couch side by side. The vampires flared their nostrils when they smelled the blood that was still trickling down her arm.

Though Bailan was covering the wound, the once tiny line had been torn into a larger wound now. Bailan watched as Eric grabbed an identical first aid kit to the one she had been attempting to use. He got a towel and a bottle of water. Sitting down on the other side of Bailan he wet the towel and began cleaning the blood that was drying down her arm and finger tips. The room was silent as he worked.

He moved her hand and looked the ragged wound over. The sight of her blood, with its taste so fresh on his tongue from earlier, beckoned to Eric. With his new king in the room, he knew he had to tread carefully. _Fuck I just need a taste. So fucking good. _"Hold still while I seal the wound- you won't need stitches." He leaned over and licked the wound on her arm.

Bailan opened her mouth to protest but the look Eric shot her closed her mouth immediately. She watched as the wound quit bleeding and seemed to scab over. Wrapping a bandage around her arm, he wet the towel again and handed it to Bailan to finish cleaning the dried blood from her arm and fingers. He settled in next to her, and gave his attention to the other male vampire. With the fresh smell of blood dissipating, the tension eased and all the vampires pulled in their fangs.

"Never a dull moment in your club- I gather?"

"Your Majesty, this is Bailan McGregor. Bailan is my newest donor and sometimes waitress."

"Eric, you have the most interesting and beautiful help," Felipe said sniffing the unique scent of Bailan with interest. Pam gently moved closer to Bailan on the couch. Eric thought quickly.

_I have to keep her until I can figure her out,_ Eric didn't feel like sharing his newest toy with Felipe de Castro.

"Bailan only helps out when I allow her. She generally keeps busy entertaining me," he lied smoothly.

"She is your human, Eric?" Felipe asked eyeing Bailan's reaction closely. She didn't act like a human enthralled with a vampire. She didn't smell like Eric, and as far as he could tell her skin was unmarred by fang marks.

"Yes, she is my entertainment." Eric and Pam both put hidden, but menacing, hands on Bailan when her mouth opened to protest.

"I have to wonder how Sookie feels about your little pet? Could it be that you and Sookie are not as close as I once thought?" Felipe asked in a casual manner, the same predatory gleam in his eyes.

_I need to get her the fuck out of here. _Eric thought as his mind raced with the myriad of complications that were being thrust into his life by Bailan and Sookie. "Your Majesty, there are things that are not said but understood- Sookie is aware I must feed. Now, if we are done, I know you have that fledgling to handle and I need to get my _pet_ home to check for damage. If she was damaged in any way I will want compensation," Eric said as he stood pulling Bailan up beside him.

"Of course," Felipe replied with a suspicious and calculating glint in his predatory eyes. Eric shot Bailan a quelling glance that left no room for her to protest his motivations. Eric quickly led Bailan out of Fangtasia and to his Corvette waiting outside. He didn't dare speak to her until they were half way to Bon Temps.

"What are you Bailan?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw what you did back there to that vampire!"

"I…don't know anything." Bailan looked out the windows into the pitch black night. She was frantic. _Is he taking me out to the middle of nowhere to kill me and get rid of my body?_

"Either you trust me and tell me what is going on with you, or you will find yourself in Nevada- the latest acquisition of the King of Nevada and Louisiana."

"Well excuse the fuck out of me. The next time I'm attacked by one of your psycho fuck buddies, I'll be sure to consult your schedule first." Her anger was getting out of control again. Normally her powers lay deep inside but after her attack earlier they were right below the surface.

"Calm the fuck down," he commanded as he fought to control the vibrating steering wheel. Bailan was literally shaking the car. "I know I would survive the wreck but I doubt you would. Plus, I really like this car." His attempt at humor made Bailan smile slightly and the vibrations calmed. "Better. Now, what do you mean you were attacked?"

"That waitress, Harmony, cut me on purpose." Bailan watched as he opened his cell phone and tapped out a text faster than she had ever seen. He closed his phone and returned his attention back to the road. "Mr. Northman, I didn't mean to make trouble. I can't control this thing."

"Have you always been able to do that?" he asked.

Her words started to flow unchecked at the tremendous speeds only the nervous can achieve. Eric let her rant while he noticed the seductive way her breasts rose and fell with her excited breathing.

"No. I was normal until a year ago. I was finishing up my bachelor's degree at Rice. I was studying to be a history professor. There was this guy that I was dating casually. He treated me nice. Most people steer clear of me when they meet me, he was different. We went out to the movies occasionally, that kind of thing. One night he showed up at my dorm room while my roommate was over at her boyfriend's house for the night.

"I could tell that he had been drinking, so I told him he could sleep it off in my roommate's bed. We were making out on the couch a little, but he got all weird on me. I told him that I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. He got angry at me and tried to force himself on me. One second he was on top of me pinning my arms down, and then the next he was thrown across the room.

"He hit the wall and then rolled to the floor. I packed my backpack with clothes and anything of mine that had some value. I have been running ever since then. Until tonight, that hadn't happened again." Bailan paused and thought about that night. Things she had never noticed before clicked into place.

The coldness of her boyfriend's skin, the look in his eyes and so many other tiny details that she had never thought to pay attention to before. "Well fuck me! That son of a bitch was a fucking vampire!" Bailan looked over to Eric and caught him staring at her breasts. "Are you hearing me?"

"Of course, every word." His fangs were peaking out and Bailan huffed.

_I've just had my world tilted on its axis for the second time tonight and that son of a bitch is oogling my breasts!_

Bailan brooded the rest of the time it took for them to pull up to a white house out in the middle of the woods. She licked her lips and swallowed quickly to wet her mouth from disuse before asking where they were. Eric's quick look kept the words from leaving her mouth. Bailan noticed that security lights lit up the yard like an all night truck stop. He parked in the back of the house, next to another car. Together they got out and walked up the back porch.

Bailan became aware of a headache she hadn't noticed before. _Did it just start? _Bailan wondered. She waited behind Eric as he knocked and waited for someone to answer him. The house was dark and lights began coming on as a person made their way to the back door.

Her headache was increasing rapidly. The door was answered by a buxom blonde with blue eyes and the look of a southern belle. Bailan noticed she was frowning until she saw that her guest was Eric. Bailan also noticed that the tension in Eric's back left when he saw the blonde.

The woman opened the door, "What do you want Eric? I haven't invited you back inside, in case you were wondering." Bailan heard the girl trying to sound mad, but even she could tell the blonde wasn't really mad to see Eric on her porch in the middle of the night.

"Good evening, Sookie, I have need of your abilities." So quickly that Sookie and Bailan missed the movement, he grabbed Bailan's bandaged arm squeezing it just hard enough to make Bailan whimper and reopen the healing wound. As he predicted, Sookie's attention was drawn from him to Bailan.

"Bringing your work home now, Eric? You should take better care of your _friends_- she doesn't look so good." Sookie looked the girl over. _Nice hooker boots_. She took in the ample breasts, which looked like they would make an appearance at any moment. Her gaze fixated on the sight of Bailan draped over the powerful arm of "her" Viking. "I just swept this porch and she's bleeding all over it. You better bring her inside. Oh that's right…you can't." Sookie smirked.

Eric looked at Sookie deeply, two pairs of blue eyes challenging the other. He did not back down.

"Oh fine, only because your little fangbanger looks like she might pass out on the spot. Eric, won't you please come in?"

_Fangbanger? _Bailan looked the other woman over. She looked smug and Bailan didn't like her on principle alone. _Fine, let the bitch think I'm hooking up with her piece of ass. She's lucky my head hurts to bad to bitch slap her._

Sookie stood aside as Eric filled the kitchen with his size. "Come to the living room."

_These two have some history together, _Bailan thought and was appalled by the small hint of jealousy in her thoughts.

"Eric, what's happened? This had better be good too. I know I'm going to regret letting you back in after what you did- leaving me to fend off Andre at the summit. You could have stopped all that and let me take your blood."

"You refused to be bonded to me seeing how your tiger had you all tied in knots. And where did that get you? Where is the tiger now?"

Sookie looked as though she had been slapped. Eric took a haggard breath and continued, "Sookie, that hardly matters now with the way things have turned out. Andre is dead and Felipe is now the King of Louisiana. That is not the problem at hand."

Bailan watched the exchange between Eric and Sookie and she got the impression they were talking silently with meaningful looks alone. _Some serious history, _Bailan amended in her thoughts.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, welcome to my home." Extending her hand to Bailan for a handshake, Bailan took the other woman's hand to return the gesture. Immediately Bailan's head felt like it was being ripped apart and she yanked her hand away from Sookie. She stepped back and raised her right hand in defense. The power was right there for Bailan to draw on to defend herself. Eric moved between the two women.

"Why am I here? Who are you? Why the fuck are you trying to hurt me, Eric? I have been completely honest with you." Bailan shifted her focus between the two of them. She didn't want either of them being able to get the jump on her.

"Sookie?" Eric demanded, not taking his eyes off of Bailan. He could feel the waves of anger and hurt vibrating off Bailan's body.

Sookie stood there concentrating all her attention on Bailan and the headache increased tenfold inside Bailan's head. "I don't get anything, Eric. I mean I hear the hum of thoughts but the harder I try the harder they are to hear. Usually touch brings things clearer but this time it just shut me out entirely. What is she? Can you glamour her?" Sookie asked.

Eric moved closer to Bailan and looked into her eyes. He kept her attention and tried to transmit the glamour in the same way he had done for a thousand years. And for the second time in that same amount of time, he was unable to glamour another human.

Bailan doubled over in pain screaming. The room seemed to pulse and things began to fall off the walls and shelves. He stopped when she broke eye contact and watched as Bailan slid to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest.

Sookie rushed out of the room to calm the two witches, Amelia and Octavia, who had come to investigate the commotion. She sent them back to their rooms with the assurance that all was fine and she would explain in the morning.

Eric's phone rang and he had a quick conversation before hanging it up and putting it back in the pocket of his jeans.

"Apparently Harmony has not lived up to her namesake. She confessed everything to Pam. I will get the entire story tomorrow."

Sookie walked back into the living room and looked at the brunette on the floor.

"Eric, will she be okay?"

"We have to go back tonight. There are things I need to be in Shreveport for when the sun goes down tomorrow." He turned to Bailan and leaned down to speak closer to her ear. "Bailan, we are leaving. Come with me now." Bailan didn't move.

Hauling her up into his arms they left as he said goodbye to Sookie. Bailan was unconscious with exhaustion as soon as he placed her in the passenger seat. She slept all the way back to the motel.

*****

Placing her on her feet he asked for the key. Eric silently thanked Pam for her quick thinking in grabbing her wallet and placing it in the car. He shoved her gently into the motel room and looked around at the run down room.

"The sun is rising and we have to talk. There is much you do not understand and I do not have time to explain it all right now. You are going to drink my blood and then we will talk tomorrow." That shocked Bailan into full wakefulness. "I have to know where you are." He bit into his own wrist and held it out for Bailan. "Drink now."

"No."

"This is not a request. You will drink or I will make you drink. I can glamour you into doing it. Imagine how much it would hurt if I were to really try to make the glamour work? Drink." Before she could protest again, the scent of his blood inexplicably called to Bailan.

Like a mirage of an oasis in a desert, Eric's flowing blood beckoned her for a taste of its sweet elixir. Hungrily, she placed her lips on his wrist, her body shuddering as her tongue came in contact with the red, juicy substance.

_Damn, _she thought. His blood did not have the same flavor – a coppery, bitter tang- that hers had. He tasted almost spicy. The taste of him was like the best scotch whiskey she had ever drunk. It made her mouth feel hot and then the flavor turned to a smoky spice. She couldn't contain the moan that rumbled in her throat as she drank deeply. He moaned in response and Bailan's eyes shot to his face. He looked like he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Eric's fangs ran out with his increasing arousal. "That's enough," he commanded huskily as Bailan moaned in response. He pulled his wrist away and took a step closer to Bailan. Her heaving breasts caressed his chest. The need to act on his arousal was only supplanted by the pull of the impending sunrise.

His eyes dilated in hunger as he watched her lick his blood from her plump lips. "I have to go. Be at Fangtasia by sunset. Don't make me come after you Bailan. I can track you now and the inconvenience will make me… " he trailed off but the devilish smile he gave her shot straight to her core. He started to reach out to her hair but at the last moment he pulled his hand away. _Dammit, this is not Sookie. I shouldn't want her this way. _

Leaving only the taste of his blood on her lips as a reminder he had been there, Bailan succumbed to the exhaustion. She slumped on the scratchy sheets, falling asleep dreaming of the sounds of battle- clanging swords, cries of death, and the tall Viking warrior that dealt it all with lethal enjoyment.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first SVM fanfic so I appreciate all of your reviews. I'll love each of you oodles and oodles for letting me know what you think. Reviews are the energy drink of choice for my muses so keep them well hydrated please.- Tabi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been forever since I've updated this but I've been a little distracted. I don't know how long until I can update again but please let me know how you like this one so I know how fast to update. Tabi**

**Disclaimer**: The Southern Vampire Series, and all characters from it, is owned by Charlaine Harris. So please don't sue me, I am poor & make no $$$ from this! Everyone else in this story belongs to me.

Bailan was jerked into consciousness when a car door outside her room banged shut. She lay awake letting the images from her dream replay in her head. Immediately her brain rationalized that the dreams were a by-product of the stress and fear of the night before. However, once she took a moment to analyze them she began to think that they weren't just random images conjured up by her subconscious- they were memories. Then she thought that logically that could not happen and dismissed it all as a vivid dream. Mostly.

_Why him? I'd take Pam at this point. Anyone but Eric, _Bailan thought as she rubbed her palms over her burning eyes. If they were dreams or memories either one didn't matter, the events from the night before alone were enough to make Bailan want to run and never look back. Two things kept that from happening. One- the threat that Eric had left her with the last time they spoke. Two- she still owed money to Pam.

Bailan tried to convince herself it was the money she owed Pam more than the fear of Eric- she wasn't very successful. Once again she told herself that this was only temporary and once she had enough money saved up she would be gone.

_Crap. _Bailan looked over at the red digital numbers that glared back at her in the growing darkness of her room. _Time to shit or get off the pot, Bailan. If I lay here any longer Eric is bound to show up banging on my door to drag me over there all cave man style. _

With a final sigh Bailan unsteadily threw the covers off and got to her feet. She felt out of sorts. Because of the intensity of the dreams she felt like she should be bruised and battered. The complete vividness of the dreams made her feel like she had been there. On the other hand she felt more alive than she could ever remember feeling. She was curious how she was going to react to Eric after drinking his blood. This was all so beyond anything she had ever thought to experience.

Bailan was on autopilot, still lost in her thoughts, as she washed her hair and went through the motions of getting ready. She had decided she would wear the last of her new clothes. This was decided more out of necessity than want.

_Mental note, take my clothes to the cleaners tomorrow._ Bailan went to the single silver bar hanging on the wall that served as a closet. There was one last bag hanging there. She took it down and removed the clothes from the hangers. She had saved this outfit for last because she thought it was the least provocative of them all. She had wanted to prove to herself and to Pam that she could wear the most scandalous of the clothes and wear them well. She looked the black satin halter vest over and laid it on the bed. This was one of her favorite tops, Bailan particularly liked how the vest showed off her toned midriff. Going to the next item she laid the catholic school girl mini skirt on the bed next to the top. The skirt was pure black but the pleats and short length looked great. She wished she had a different kind of shoe to wear but that just wasn't something she could buy yet.

Bailan slipped into the clothes and shook out her wet hair. She sat on the bed and parted her hair to braid her long locks so that it hung in two separate braids that brushed the tops of her breasts. Looking over her stiletto boots she decided to do her makeup before sliding into them. She walked up to the bathroom mirror and blinked her eyes before looking at herself again. She looked amazing. Different almost. It was still her looking back at her in the mirror but she looked better. Her green eyes sparkled like the rarest emeralds, her skin was flawless. She looked like the airbrushed pictures of models that you see in magazines. She couldn't resist reaching up and touching her own skin. It was soft and smooth. Her teeth even seemed to glow unnaturally white. Her lips were a soft pink and looked like she had spent all night having them kissed to perfection.

_Damn, I knew his blood was good. This is insane._ Bailan opted for some black eyeliner and mascara only for her makeup. The look made her eyes stand out. She stepped back and took in her full appearance once she had her boots on and couldn't help the feral grin that spread over her full lips. She knew she looked amazing. She gathered all her things into her small purse and took one last look out the curtained window. It was way beyond sunset and she was going to be in hot water with Eric. Bailan hurried out the door, stopping only long enough to lock it and then continued to walk as quickly as the heels would allow her to the bar. Bailan noticed Pam working the door when she neared and not wanting to talk with her other boss just yet she adjusted her course to enter through the employee entrance in the back. She was taken off guard when she looked down to adjust her cleavage while walking when she ran into a solid wall of muscle and intoxicating cologne.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me." Bailan said as she raised her eyes to travel up expensive black silk and buttons to olive skin to finally settle on whiskey brown eyes.

"It's all my fault. I'm the one who is supposed to have the superhuman senses." The smile the man shot to Bailan was devastating in its charm and sex appeal. Bailan recognized the vampire from the night before. "I'm Felipe de Castro." He introduced himself with a small bow and another killer smile. Bailan didn't even notice that they were standing nearly in front of Pam who was watching the entire scene with her sharp gaze.

"Bailan McGregor. It's nice to meet you, your majesty." Bailan decided that it would be best to address him with the same title that Eric had used the night before. She didn't understand why he was addressed in such a way but if Eric used the term there was a reason for it. She didn't know much but if Eric Northman thought someone was entitled to a title then she wasn't going to contradict him.

"Felipe. May I call you Bailan?"

"You may. I'm sorry I really should have been watching where I was going. I'm late, Eric is going to be furious." Bailan giggled a little nervously.

"I'm sure you've learned how to manage him. After all, if I had such a delectable smelling morsel to feed off of I don't think I'd ever have a reason to be angry." Felipe watched as the girl blushed. He wasn't lying to her when he said she smelled delicious. He smelled the air again and noticed that she did have the scent of Eric on her. Last night he hadn't detected the scent on her. Everything was not adding up. It was fortunate that he had seen her rushing across the street side tracked and not paying attention. He had used his speed to intercept her and have this moment alone. He could think of nothing that would get under Eric's skin more than seeing him walking in with his latest meal. Perhaps tonight he could start his campaign of getting Eric to ruin his own chances with Sookie, and this blushing beauty in front of him was his ticket. "May I escort you in Bailan?" He placed his hand on the small of Bailan's back and led her past Pam with a smile. He was sure to let his hand drift just slightly lower as they passed so that Pam would see. He smiled at her very low decibel growl.

Felipe continued to escort Bailan into the bar. He wanted to be sure that Eric saw him with his toy. He leaned down to whisper to Bailan a quip about a couple standing near the bar trying to gain the attention a bored looking vampire. As he hoped she tossed her head back and smiled at him while laughing a musical laugh that wasn't loud enough to be heard over the music by anyone but the vampires in the room. In particular he was glad to see the blonde in the corner turn his head to see who made the sound. Felipe trailed his hand down to Bailan's where he lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. He couldn't resist letting his tongue peak out to taste her skin just as Eric was nearing them. "It was wonderful to see you again, Bailan."

"You as well, Felipe," Bailan said with a sweet smile. She turned just in time to see Eric stopping in front of them. _Shit balls._

"Hello, your majesty. I have saved your favorite booth for you tonight and I will be happy to join you in a few moments. I need to speak with Bailan in private." Eric was visibly repressing his need to growl.

"Thank you, sheriff." Felipe began to walk away before he turned and faced them. "Also, I've changed my mind about my regular waitress. I want Bailan." He walked away letting the innuendo hang in the air.

Eric seized Bailan's wrist and pulled her along behind him to his office. She nearly had to jog to keep up with him. His grip was tight but it was not hurting. She could tell it took a lot of his plentiful will power not to punish her by using his superior strength to hurt her. He slammed the door behind them, letting go of Bailan who stumbled to a stop. She watched as he took a moment to contain himself before he turned to her. He was angry still.

"Did I not tell you to be here at sunset?"

"You did."

"And here you are walking in here almost two hours after dark. And when you do decide to walk in it is with you hanging all over him."

"Whoa, I was not hanging all over him. I ran into him as I was coming into work and he offered to walk me inside. I was not even touching him!" Bailan took a step towards Eric.

"I saw you. He had his hand on your back and then you allowed him to lick you." Eric moved a step closer.

"Please. You are just making up things because you are mad at me." In an instant she found herself pinned on Eric's desk with him between her thighs.

"You are right. I am furious. I expressly told you to be here. Do you like making me mad, Bailan? Are you trying to force me to sink my fangs in your neck and drink you until you beg me to stop? I could you know." Eric used his greater height and strength to lay her back on his desk. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and inhaled deeply. He could smell Felipe faintly on her but right behind her ear she smelt like pure Bailan. He had never smelled anyone with such a scent before. His fangs extended and he took a deep intake of her honey sweet scent. He wanted to taste her. He felt her pulse leap and knew she wasn't immune to him either.

"Let me up, Mr. Northman." She pushed against him with no effect on him.

"Mr. Northman is getting old. You will call me Eric." He leaned back to look her over. She looked different. His blood had given her eyes the most amazing shade of green and her lips begged him to kiss them. "You look good tonight, more worthy of being my toy." He watched as his words turned her eyes a deep jade in her anger. He needed her mad, it kept him from doing anything that would jeopardize his future with Sookie.

"I am not your toy. Get off of me." The strong independent woman inside of Bailan was offended at the notion of being someone's toy. The more rational "do what it takes to accomplish your goals" part of Bailan realized that she would have to go along with this whole scheme if she was going to get away from Eric Northman with her life. She could play along. She could let him believe he was the man in charge…for now anyways.

"As of last night you are. I have allowed you to have my blood and you have something that may be of use to me. Until I know more about that little trick you pulled last night I am not allowing you to go anywhere without my knowledge or permission. For all intents and purposes you belong to me."

"The hell I do!" Bailan scathed as she sent a picture off the wall flying towards his head. He dodged the intended missile with no effort. "Next time maybe I'll find something pointy and it won't be aimed at your head." In a flash Eric pinned her hands above her head and focused on her eyes he started to send a glamour at her. She started to scream in pain and fight against him, she closed her eyes. He stopped the glamour. She lay beneath him panting with a tear streaming from each eye.

"You may think that you have the upper hand, Bailan, but never forget that I am stronger, faster, and I know what your weakness is. You be a good little girl and play nice and I won't hurt you. I will drink your blood when I choose and you will find that you will like it and I can promise you that I will enjoy it as well. Remember who is in charge and things will be less painful for you."

He let her go and she sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up into his blue eyes and hated herself for still finding him so attractive.

"I may be nothing now, Eric, but as you've just pointed out you are stronger and faster than me- for now. But that won't always be the case. For the first time in my life I feel like there is something inside me just begging to be let loose. A dark part of me that I've kept tightly locked away from the world. I won't lock it away anymore. I'm going to learn what it is that I can do. You won't know when but one day you'll find yourself at my mercy. I'll play your game right now. I'll be a good employee and whatever else you have in mind but one day it will all change and when it does I'll have you on your back begging me." Bailan hopped off the desk and started for the door. She heard Eric's chuckle behind her. He thought she was bluffing.

"You are cute when you're angry. Bailan don't forget you are working the VIP booth and nothing else tonight. Whatever his majesty asks for is his."

Bailan turned to face Eric with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "even my blood?" She left the words hanging behind her as she walked out on shaky legs. He would never know how much effort it took to walk away and not go screaming into the night. She had spoken the truth though. From the first moment she could remember as a child she always felt different. She had been a loner. People had always shied away from her, almost as if they feared her. She had compensated by being the most well behaved studious child that she could be. She made good grades, volunteered, did her chores, and never had a complaint. Despite all of this no family had ever kept her around more than a few months. They would always send her back into the system and she was eventually labeled a problem child.

There had always been a part of Bailan that she felt she had to keep at bay. She made it a point to never lose her temper. Deep inside she knew it would be bad, and it had been. She felt different than everyone around her. She strived to be like them though. She never had to try at sports but somehow she was always the best. But ,now, here among these vampires for the first time she felt like she could explore that side of herself. They wouldn't be hurt like a human would if she lost control. She would fulfill her promise to Eric and one day she wouldn't be the pathetic human that he controlled like a puppet on a string. She didn't know how but she would find a way to have the upper hand. But right now she could use him. He thought he would be using her but she would use him. She would come to work and save up her money and when the time came she would be gone and she wouldn't look back.

Bailan was officially pissed a couple of hours later. It had finally sunk in that she would not be making any money tonight. She thought she would be allowed to at least wait on other customers when she wasn't needed but that wasn't the case. She was expected to stand a discreet distance away and wait until she was summoned by either Eric or Felipe. She was bored, her feet hurt her, and she wasn't going to be making any money. She was in a rough spot. She needed to pay for a few more nights and now she was only going to have enough for one more night. Pam hadn't scheduled her for the next night. She would have to ask if she could switch with one of the other waitresses- the ones who refused to talk to her.

"Eric, I'm surprised at you. I would have thought you would keep your pet better secured. You know that any one of these vampires in here could follow her to that dingy motel and walk right in at any time. There is no protection there. I should hope you will take better care of Sookie. Is her protection such a low priority for you as well? Or perhaps you have already gotten tired of Bailan and you are hoping that one of these fledglings will take her off your hands? You could have let that happen just as easily last night. It makes me wonder about your ability to successfully sheriff one of my areas." Felipe smiled to Bailan and watched as she walked their way. "You do have exsquite taste though. Perhaps I can sample her later when she gets off work?"

"Would you like another one, your majesty?"

"I thought I asked you to call me Felipe?" Bailan glanced at Eric's face and found his eyes stormy blue.

"I think in present circumstances I should keep it more professional." She tossed a vixen's smile at Felipe just to get under Eric's skin.

"Perhaps I should call you Miss. McGregor until we are alone. Then I'm sure we won't stand on so much formality." Felipe shot a smirk over Bailan's shoulder at Eric.

"If you will excuse me, your highness, I need to attend to some business. It is nearly closing and I will need to be available to my staff for closing procedures." Eric excused himself and got up looking back over the two. Felipe was smiling sweetly at Bailan who was returning the smile with one of her own. Through their connection he could feel that she was flattered by the attention. He was going to have to figure out Felipe's game- soon.

"Would you like another bottle of AB Negative?"

"No. I would like something new. What is your blood type?" Felipe smiled and let his hand wander up to touch the hem of her skirt. She blushed and smiled at him.

"I believe I am O positive."

"Then that's what I'll have. If you won't let me have a taste of the real thing, that is." He gazed into her eyes and watched as Bailan tried to formulate an answer.

_Eric said to give him whatever he asked for, but I don't think my blood was really intended in that. Plus, he is cute and all but it just seems different when I think of Eric doing it. Shit, this night just sucks._ "I think I'll need all my strength to deal with Mr. Northman tonight." Bailan chewed her lip then thought back on her words. "No! Oh that sounded so bad. I didn't mean like _that_ I meant I'll need my strength to deal with his attitude and yah, never mind. I'll be right back with that blood." Bailan strode away and shook her head at herself.

Felipe watched her go. _Interesting. They aren't having sex. Yet, Eric is keeping her close. I have to know what it is about this girl and why he would risk upsetting Sookie to keep her away from me._

Once Eric made it to his office he called Pam on her cell and had her join him there. She shut the door behind her and sat on the couch.

"I want you to take Bailan home with you."

"What?" She asked thinking she had heard wrong.

"You heard what I said. She will be living with you. I cannot trust Felipe not to use her to get to me in some way. I don't know his angle- yet. I know it is Sookie that he is after but he is angling to get Bailan in the process. He saw her last night and knows that there is something about her. He is not convinced that she is my human either. I need to keep her closer to me. She will be staying with you."

"Eric, what the hell am I suppose to do with her? She's your new toy."

"She is." Eric looked over Pam's pursed lips and took a new direction. "Just think of having her in your home. Her scent will greet you when you wake up each night. She can be your dress up doll for all I care. You have always liked spending my money, make her your playmate."

Pam thought about it for a moment. She wasn't happy about it but Eric was right, it could be fun having a human to play dress up with.

"I'll do it but don't blame me if your new toy finds that she likes the other team instead." She smiled at Eric and walked out to finish out the night.

As was beginning to be routine Bailan was the last to be called to do her closing paperwork. She walked into Eric's office empty handed.

"I don't have any paperwork for you tonight. Since I didn't actually get to work and all." Her tone was distinctly sarcastic.

"You worked."

"No, I stood around and did nothing all night and nothing is what I have to show for it." She watched him as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over his flat stomach. He had removed the jacket from earlier in the night and now he just sat there in his black wife beater. _Why in the hell does he have to be so hot? Seriously, Bailan, you cannot be turned on by this asshole._

"Do you like what you see Bailan?"

"No."

"You can't lie to me you know. My blood lets me feel what you are feeling. You walked in here angry, but in the last few moments you've become aroused. But even without the blood I would have been able to know all that. I can hear your heart beat getting faster. And your body is heating up making your scent stronger and more alluring."

"Fine, you know you are hot. It's hardly like you aren't used to women having that kind of reaction to you. The difference is that I don't feel compelled to kneel at your feet and worship you."

"Now, that mental image has some merit. Perhaps you could act that out for me?"

"No. I just want to go back to the motel. I'm tired."

"I don't know why you would be tired. I thought you said you didn't work tonight?" Eric smirked at Bailan, he could tell she was frustrated with him. He watched in amusement as she tried to stay calm.

"It's not from work," she huffed. "I had some vivid dreams last night and just don't feel all that rested."

"These dreams wouldn't have included a certain virile vampire by any chance?" Eric teased with a glint in his eyes, he didn't expect her answer.

"You wish. He may have looked like you but I doubt you went around pillaging villages and speaking Old Norse. They were just some screwed up way of my mind dealing with everything last night."

"How do you know it was Old Norse?" His interest was piqued.

"I was majoring in history- Medieval European history to be exact. For all I know it could have been gibberish but since it was my dream I can tell you that it was Norse." They were interrupted by Pam walking into the office.

"Felipe is gone for the night." Pam stopped to stand next to Bailan. They had not spoken all night and Bailan got the distinct feeling that Pam was upset with her.

"Good. Take Bailan to the motel. Make sure she gets everything." Eric looked away from them and back to the computer but his mind was not on the screen it was on what Bailan had just told him. He had heard of humans having dreams of a vampires life when they drank their blood but he had never thought that the human would have dreams of the vampires life before dying.

"What do you mean get everything?" Bailan protested, her suspicious raised.

"Lucky me gets to babysit the new pet. So you better be house trained because I am not going to be waiting on you." Pam quipped.

"I am not going anywhere! The motel is cheap and I can walk to work from there."

"You won't need to worry about that anymore. As I told you before. You belong to me until I can figure out what kind of use you have to me. I do not want you at that motel anymore. There is no protection for you there. You will stay with Pam until I say otherwise. You will be clothed and fed. You may continue to work if you choose to, either way you will be here every night that Pam is."

Bailan opened her mouth to protest again, but thought better of that when she thought of all the money that she could save if Eric was footing the bills. She would be able to leave this whole thing behind her in the half the time. She had barely formed the thought when she felt her body slammed up against the far wall. She looked right into Eric's wild eyes.

"You will cease arguing with me. I grow very sick of it. I have killed humans for less than that. You have some kind of ability that I wish to know more about. I like your blood and for whatever unimaginable reason I find you entertaining. You will do as I say and as far as that goes you will listen to Pam as if you were listening to me. Now go." He shoved her away from him and Pam took her by the arm and led her out of the office and straight to her car. She drove a black BMW that reflected the parking lot lights in its high gloss wax.

It only took seconds for them to park in front of her motel room. Together they walked into the room and gathered her meager belongings. Everything except her new clothes went back into her back pack and Bailan took one last look around. She carefully hung her work clothes back on hangers put them in the shopping bag and carried them in the other hand.

"Is that all?" Pam questioned eyeing the backpack and shopping bag.

"That's all."

"Let's go then. Dawn is only a few hours away." They placed her things in the trunk and Bailan asked if Pam would drive her to the office so she could check out. Pam sighed but did it anyways. She followed Bailan inside.

The woman that had been there that first day was working the counter.

"Good evening, Mrs. Colton. I wanted to return my key. I'm checking out. My…ummm…_friend_ is letting me stay with her." Bailan slid the key across the desk. She wasn't sure what to even call Pam. She was her boss for sure, but bodyguard and warden, all fit too. Mrs. Colton eyed Pam and then slid her eyes to Bailan she smiled tightly.

_No wonder she said she wasn't one of those kinds of girls. She's the other kind of that kind of girl. Should have guessed that one. Pretty girl like that was sure to have attracted a young man or two wearing clothes like that. That explains so much. _Mrs. Colton smiled and waved as the couple walked out. They were of a similar height and even though she didn't really get on with the whole homosexual thing she was worldly enough to see that the blonde and the brunette made an attractive couple.

The plush interior of Pam's BMW remained silent as she piloted it through the sleepy streets. Pam had nothing to say and enjoyed the quiet. Bailan, on the other hand, had enough going on in her own head to make it seem like the car was full of chattering people. She didn't think she could handle a conversation so it was just as well that Pam wasn't in the mood to even acknowledge Bailan. There were so many things for Bailan to dwell on, but one thing weighted her down more presently. Why was it that after more than 20 years of being shuffled from family to family, this was the first time she felt as if she belonged somewhere. More importantly why was it that she felt like she had a place to belong among a bunch of blood drinking vampires? Never once growing up with any family did she feel connected, like she was meant to be there. But here as a human surrounded by vampires she felt a sense of belonging. Like no matter what she ended up being capable of doing she would be welcomed. Not wanted perhaps, but not hated and feared either. She didn't fool herself that she meant anything to any of the vampires but something about her called to them.

Just the fact that she felt so at home among these vampires was enough to scare the hell out of Bailan. It pushed her determination to understand herself and her powers to a fever pitch. She needed to figure out the extent of her abilities and how to control them before she could move on. She would use the vampires for that purpose and the chance to have a roof over her head while she was sheltering away every penny she earned.

The lights of the city faded to the lights of a residential neighborhood. Pam turned the car and entered a gated golf course community. Once Pam had entered her security code the gate opened and she drove into the community. Bailan looked around taking in as much as she could through the darkness that was only broken by the occasional street lamp or porch light. The houses were big, that she could tell. Pam drove the streets with expertise and they soon pulled into a driveway. The house looked like it was gleaming white stucco. There was even a fountain in the front yard. Bailan couldn't tell what was onto of the fountain, only that it was a figure of some kind. The garage that they pulled into was detached so Bailan followed Pam across the breeze way and into the door of the huge home. Once the lights were turned on Bailan became nervous. Everywhere she looked the house was spotless. The carpet was a plush thick white, the furniture was white with deep red throw pillows. The walls were white with vivid works of modern artwork. The place scared Bailan with its austere beauty.

"It's so beautiful. I'm afraid to touch anything," Bailan commented. Pam just glanced at her and continued walking. Bailan could tell she was barely resigned to this situation. As they walked Bailan surveyed the house that was revealed as they moved through it. Everything was modern, feminine and not a bit of warmth to it. _A home should feel warm_, Bailan thought. _Not that I would know what a home is suppose to be like._

Pam stopped in front of a set of doors.

"My room is in there. You will sleep in the guest room next door. My room is impenetrable to both light and intruders. I have an alarm that I set from my room during the day. Only myself and one other know the code. So don't think of opening anything that leads to the outside untiI I come out of my room for the night. You won't like what happens if you do."

Bailan nod her head to show Pam that she understood.

"Also, the windows in the rooms have steel covers that are on a timer so you won't have any daylight unless you go to other parts of the house. You are welcome to go anywhere in the house that you want. I'm going to sleep now. See you at sunset."

"Goodnight, Pam. Thank you. I'm sure this wasn't on your list of things to do but thank you."

Pam smirked slightly. "No problem. I don't suppose you have a habit of walking around in your night shirt do you?" She looked Bailan over. The brunette smiled and turned the knob to her bedroom door.

"Who said anything about sleeping in a night shirt at all?" Bailan winked and shut the door behind her. Pam's amused chuckle drifted through the wood before Bailan heard the click of the other door latch then what sounded like a much larger door shutting behind that.

Bailan leaned against the door with her bags in her hands. It was the girliest room she had ever set foot inside. The carpet was the same white but everything else were varying shades of pink. It was, of course, beautiful like the rest of the house, but that only made it all the more uncomfortable for Bailan to relax in.

There was no bathroom off the room so Bailan stripped off her work clothes and folded them neatly over the antique looking chair by the dresser. She hadn't been entirely kidding about sleeping in the nude. Everything she owned was dirty and she refused to wear dirty clothes in a bed that looked as clean and pristine as this one. So in only her underwear Bailan crawled under the sheets. _I wouldn't have chosen this, but this bed damn near makes it all better._ As the bed warmed and enveloped Bailan in its plush embrace she drifted off to sleep.

The dreams began again, Bailan watched as the Viking who looked like Eric led another campaign against a rival village. He was fierce in his fighting and she couldn't help but compare him with the real life counterpart, even in her dream. The scene blurred from the blood soaked battle field to the darkness of Eric's office at _Fangtasia_. The night was finally over and Bailan's feet were aching in her heels. She was glad that it was finally time to give her closing paper work Eric so she could go back to her motel room and get some sleep. She walked up to the desk with her paperwork, a credit card slip got twisted up with the paper clip that she was using to hold it all together. She knew Mr. Northman hated to deal with the little clips so she tried to work it loose. Her finger slipped and she felt the unmistakable burn of a paper cut. She watched as the blood began to seep from the tiny wound.

The air suddenly changed as she was turned away from the desk her body leaned against it. Just a second before she was watching Mr. Northman at his computer and now he was here in front of her, pinning her body to his desk. His mouth descended on her finger, Bailan could see his fangs were extended. His blue eyes caught her green ones and held them captive just as his mouth and hand held her fingers captive. She heard herself moan as he increased his sucking. Then she felt his body come up fully against her own. He moved his body in such a way that Bailan was sure only a vampire could do. She lost all ability to speak. He released her finger from his mouth and started to pull her to his couch. He sat down then pulled her down to straddle his lap. The new position exposed her body to his wandering hands and lips. Eric wasted no time trying to undo the hook and eye closures of her corset opting instead of the more expedient maneuver of pulling each of her breasts out of the top to hang freely before he used both hands and mouth to tease her further. He palmed her left breast in his large hand as his mouth laved at her right nipple. The intense suction of his mouth went straight to her core.

Bailan was in agony. She needed to find a way to ease the ache so she pulled her skirt up to wrap around her waist. She used the greater freedom of movement to grind herself against his jean clad length. She moaned and he switched to the other breast. In moments his mouth drifted up from her breasts to lick and nibble at her neck and ear lobe. Bailan felt the faint graze of his fangs and shuddered. His hands traveled down to her hips to guide her movements as began moving his hips to rub against her harder. She couldn't stop the sounds that left her throat. He was making her so hot.

"Please?" She was beyond caring about the desperation in her voice. He chuckled in her ear as he tugged gently at the skin on her neck.

"I told you, that I'd have you begging me Bailan." His voice had dropped in timbre and the sound of it vibrated throughout her body. She responded by letting her hands dropped down between them where she unbuttoned his jeans. She dipped her hand inside the open fly and instead of finding the cloth barrier she expected she came in direct contact with his hard member. She let her hand encase what she could of his large girth and begin a rubbing motion that caused his own moans to tumble from his throat. His head tipped back against the couch exposing his neck to her own mouth. The sight of him in her hand and his head thrown back in pleasure heightened Bailan's response. In every other dealing they had Eric was always the dominant one, he held the power. Here, like this he was handing her the power. He let her control what happened next.

She dropped her mouth to his neck and started to nip gently up to his ear where she purred into his ear as she increased the speed of her hand. His response was a deep grunt of pleasure. She alternated in soft nips and licks in what she would imagine was a frustrating tease to a vampire. She worked her way down to his nipple where she took her time licking and sucking each nipple through the material of his shirt. Her hand never stopped working him. She was hot and ready for him. She didn't want to be in control of their joining though. Bailan wanted Eric the vampire to blend with the Viking she had pictured him to be. With her free hand she worked each button down his shirt open. Once his chest was barred to her she took a deep breath and bit down on his nipple as hard as she could, managing to draw a small amount of blood. The reaction was more than she expected. With a growl he was moving her off of him and onto her back on the couch. Within seconds her thong had been ripped away, landing somewhere in the office to be found when someone came in to clean tomorrow. She looked up at Eric.

His blue eyes were diamond hard. His fangs were extended fully. His hair hung over his shoulder. He looked very much like a predator about to enjoy a meal.

"Fuck, you don't know what you do to me Bailan." His words were ended with the quick thrust of his cock sliding deep within her. She moaned and he smiled. The pace he set was relentless in its exquisite abuse. Bailan was lost to a world of pleasure that was only intensified when his fangs sank into her neck. The pain of the initial wound only enhanced her impending climax further, the intense clenching of her body around his crested with the first big suck of her blood into his greedy mouth.

Bailan shook awake as her body tensed with her orgasm. She fell back against the pillows and covered her racing heart. The room was pitch black but her internal clock was telling her there was no way she was going back to sleep after that. She let herself think over the dream again.

_Damn it! I do not need to be having fantasies about Eric Northman. This is so bad, Bailan._ She laid in misery for a few more minutes before she got up to find a bathroom to wash off the smell of her climax. She couldn't smell a thing but knowing vampires they could smell that kind of thing. There was no way she wanted Pam getting the wrong idea. Or, worse yet, the right one. With a peak out into the hallway she saw daylight flooding the living room and new it was safe to try to find the bathroom with little worry that Pam would see her prancing around naked.

Bailan did find a shower and towels in a door just down the hall. She took all the time she wanted under the warm water washing her body and hair before she got out and went back to her room to find clothes. The time was late afternoon. She figured it wasn't more than an hour and a half until dusk and then Pam would tell her if she needed to be ready to go to the club or not. Bailan was dreading going after the dream but she could really use the money if they needed someone to pick up a shift after all.

She sat down with the remote on the pristine couch and began playing couch commando with the remote. She lowered the remote after "surfing" through the satellite TVs multitude of channels.

_It amazes me, over four hundred channels and nothing to watch.' _She crossed her legs at the ankle that rested on the matching white ottoman as she settle in to watch what was sure to be a gripping episode of "Iron Chef- America".

_If I can't have the real thing, I might as well live vicariously through Chef Bobby Flay, _she thought as her stomach rumbled yet again.

"Sounds like a trip to the zoo, I once took" Bailan heard Pam commented as she walked into the living room. Bailan looked her over. Pam was possibly the most "put together" woman she had ever met. Her shining blonde ponytail didn't have a hair out of place and her makeup (the very tiny amount she used for dramatic effect) was done to perfection. Bailan looked the outfit over Pam was wearing a baby blue polo tucked into khaki pants and her shoes were a sensible loafer. _Looks like she's going to a PTA meeting._

While Bailan had been surveying Pam's outfit she had been doing the same.

"Please tell me you have something else to wear? That is horrendous."

Bailan looked down at her outfit. The black Metallica shirt was a little big but there was nothing wrong with the jeans. This pair of Wranglers were fitting and worn just enough from years of use to fit like an old familiar friend.

"It's clean. So this is all you get. If we are working I'll be happy to go change."

"No, we aren't' working. I'm taking you shopping. As you've noticed I don't exactly have anything for you to eat. And even I remember enough to know that there are other needs you have to have met."

"There are a few things I need. My work clothes need to be dry cleaned. I'll have to go get some money if you'll give me just a moment."

"That isn't necessary. My master will be responsible for your upkeep. I have someone who will take care of the clothes for you tomorrow. Of course our first stop will be clothes for you to wear, not just work but you will need other clothes as well. My maker cannot possibly have a human so poorly kept."

"I don't even know what that means! Why do I have to be called his human?" Bailan was standing there looking to Pam.

"You can discuss your preferred title with him. Can we please go? I'm guessing from the orchestra in your stomach that you would like to eat first?"

"Yes." Bailan smiled at the thought. She switched off the TV and followed Pam out of the house.

True to her word she took Bailan both clothes shopping and to pick up other necessities. It was the mundane things like deodorant and shaving supplies that Pam seemed to find the most interesting. Bailan loved talking to her about these things. The historian in her just wanted to ask question after question about her time and how it was then, but Pam didn't talk about herself so Bailan didn't ask.

It seemed that Pam found the most enjoyment out of having Bailan try on outfit after outfit then parade around the dressing room for her to approve or not. Bailan got the distinct impression of being a little girls dress up dolly. But these clothes weren't cheap and each designer brand item just meant that a better job in the next town would be that much more easily gotten.

The two of them formed a friendship of sorts over the two nights they were off work. It wasn't a friendship like one would expect of two women but Bailan counted it as such since Pam hadn't tried to eat her yet.

Eric made his way down the hallway towards the noise. Pam hadn't called him in two days so he was mildly curious how the two women were getting along. Although he had chosen to come over here, it was not what he expected to be doing. He expected people to come to him, he didn't go to them. The low voices of the women came from the bathroom in the master suite, Pam's room. He entered without knocking, Pam would have already sensed him coming. The steam in the bathroom rolled past him as he opened the door on silent hinges. He took in the scene before him. Pam sat on the closed toilet watching Bailan, who wore a pair of boy cut underwear and a t-shirt, sat on the edge of the tub with one leg propped up on the side of tub covered in white foam. The smell of lavender and chemicals assaulted his nose. Both women looked at him standing there. Pam looked amused and Bailan looked surprised.

"You work quickly, Pam. I thought you would hold out at least a few days, Bailan."

Bailan looked confused momentarily then realization dawned. "It's not like that," she paused. "Not that Pam isn't you know pretty, but I'm not like that." Bailan stuttered to a stop.

"How would you know you could like being a vegetarian, if you never tried tofu in the first place?" Pam questioned and Bailan blushed as Eric smirked, _Just stop while you are ahead Bailan._

"Well if I didn't stumble upon a lesbian shower scene, what are you two doing?"

"I'm showing Pam how women shave their legs. You know since they didn't have this kind of stuff in Pam's day. Whenever that happened to be." Bailan paused and looked between the two vampires. "You were just playing me?" The looks on their faces gave it all away but she still asked. Bailan felt foolish. The two others turned away and began talking in a foreign language. It sounded familiar to Bailan but she tuned them out all the same and continued to shave the last leg. She finished and washed the remaining foam away. She ran her hands over the smooth skin looking for any missed stubble. She became aware of the silence and turned to see both of the vampires watching her.

"Tomorrow evening you will be at the club. His highness was surprised to find out that I had let my human go so long without a visit. He noticed that I fed from others."

"I just don't understand why that matters. Don't vampires have variety in their diet?"

"Of course," Eric answered as he scoffed. "However, a vampire tends to use a single human for entertainment and blood until that newness wears off."

"So vampires are like spoiled children with a shiny new toy. Once the toy isn't shiny and new it gets thrown in the bottom of the toy box."

"Substitute a dumpster or ditch for a toy box and you are close. Castro is only interested in you because of your little power display the other night. If you don't belong to me then he wants you as his own."

"But as your king couldn't he just take what he wanted?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that. You couldn't even begin to grasp our politics. Furthermore it isn't your business." Eric started to leave the bathroom. Bailan jumped up and followed him into Pam's room. Her temper had been pricked. Pam just sat back watching. She liked Bailan's unpredictable nature, even if it was dangerous to the girls health where Eric was concerned.

"Not my business?" Bailan stood looking up at Eric towering over her. "How can you say that? It's all about me! If I had been a normal girl, that vampire would have just drained me and that would have been the end of it. You would have covered it up and moved on. Instead I have some freak ability to move things and suddenly I'm the center of some vampire pissing contest!"

"So what you feel like some kept woman or something?"

"You said it, not me! I don't believe I've complained even once about the current arrangements. In fact I'm quite content with it all. Seems to me I'm getting the better end of this bargain," Bailan scoffed. In the bathroom doorway Pam shook her head. Eric may be trying to stay all noble for Sookie but she'd known him too long and if he'd just stop and look at what was in front of him he wouldn't be so fired up about the human blonde. She had the same capacity for using others for her own gain as Eric. In Pam's opinion that was a good thing. You always capitalize on the assets to hand.

"Of course I'd need some additional compensations if you expect me to perform all of the duties of a kept woman. My blood is yours but my body will cost you." Bailan was going for a vibrato she didn't really feel but he didn't need to know all that.

"You can try to lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. All I would have to do is command it and you'd come into my arms. I'd make you scream with the pleasure of it as you came over and over again." He broke eye contact with Bailan and looked at Pam. "Be sure she looks the part tomorrow." He left in a temper himself as Bailan stood watching him go. His comment brought back the dream from the other night. She didn't want to be reminded that she did find the infuriating vampire so attractive. He was a means to an end and that was all.

Pam waited until she heard the purr of Eric's engine before she spoke. "Put some clothes on, we need to find you an appropriate look for tomorrow."

"Pam, you've already bought like a stores worth of clothes. Is it really necessary to buy more?" It wasn't that Bailan minded the additional clothes, it was the endless parading that she wasn't looking forward to. Shopping with Pam was like running a marathon. She better eat before they left.


End file.
